


dont @ me

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, NB, Nonbinary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw ur babe finds an old porn u were in“At the risk of exposing myself,” Taemin says, “did you used to do porn, by any chance?”tumblr





	dont @ me

Junghee hums to verself as ve spreads peanut butter expertly over a mini square cracker. On top ve places a little apple chunk, nestling it snugly in, and then places another little cracker on top. There. Nice. Ve adds it to ver plate next to the rest of them and the potato chips. Two more and then ve’s gonna have such a nice little snacktime soon.

“Uh, hey, Jung?” Taemin calling ver name from the bedroom makes ver pause in ver scooping of the peanut butter. Hrm. Maybe not so soon.

“Yeah?” ve calls back, spreading it nicely on a new cracker. Ve doesn’t raise ver voice too much, but ve knows that Taemin can hear ver.

“At the risk of exposing myself,” Taemin says, “did you used to do porn, by any chance?”

That makes Junghee stop completely, stop and squint at the wall that separates the kitchen and the bedroom. How in the fuck. The answer is a giant yes, but it’s not any shame that makes ver twist the top back onto the peanut butter and leave the kitchen.

Taemin is sat on the bed when ve peeps inside the bedroom, laptop on a pillow on his knees, hand down his sweats, and he looks up at ver with curious eyes.

“Okay, but, like,” Junghee starts with. “The shit I was in was not something that you could have just  _stumbled upon_.” It was some extremely specific fetish shit. “You had to have been  _looking_  for it.”

“I _said_  I would be exposing myself,” Taemin grumbles, lifting his free hand to scrunch in front of his face for a second before he just pouts at ver. Junghee snorts. That’s putting it lightly.

“Quit jerking off when I’m right here, gremlin,” ve says, wiggling ver hand at his sweats as ve walks to the bed. Taemin blinks, looks down, jumps, wiggles his hand out.

“I wasn’t, it was just. There,” he pouts.

“Mmhmm,” Junghee hums, sitting on the corner and peeping at his laptop. And speaking of there, there ve is, right on the screen, all babely and buff and in ver rad little sexy wrestling outfit and everything. “Holy shit,” ve grins. Ve forgot how cute ve was. “Is this the squirting one?” ve asks, scrolling up a little bit to look at the title.

“Would I ever watch anything else,” Taemin mumbles. Junghee snorts. Yeah, true, fair point.

“So, I knew you were into squirting,” ve says, raising ver brows and smirking when he looks away pointedly. “But do you wanna tell me how you found your way onto me, in a legit wrestling match, where the goal was to pin the other babe, and make them squirt, to win? With reefrees to hand us vibes and call the rounds? And paparazzi to take our pictures? And an actual strategy interview before the match?” Ve gestures at said interview that Taemin paused at, where Junghee is pretty sure ve was in the middle of talking about how ver game plan was to eat ver way out of being pinned if ve had to.

“Listen,” Taemin says, but all he does after that is just put his clean hand over Junghee’s face. “Shh. Just. God. How did you wind up doing this?” he asks. Junghee grins, shrugs.

“It was more money and less fake and Sparks was always super competitive with me so it was fun to actually fight them a little bit,” ve says.

“Oh,” Taemin says. “Neat.” Junghee nods. Honestly the wrestling tournament was ver favorite part of ver whole adult career, even though Sparks won, the tall fuck.

“Oh, right--” ve hisses, and snatches up Taemin’s laptop before he gets any ideas about skimming through the video to talk about it more. “You can’t watch this, the other babe is still friends with me,” ve mumbles. Ve knows Minho isn’t ashamed of his porny past either, but ve also knows that he’d hate for Taemin to see him and recognize him all untransitioned and prettied up and whatnot.

“Guh,” Taemin groans. Junghee snorts and glances at him as ve deletes the page and the search that led him to it. Poor baby. Found his babe in a porn and can’t even nut to it.

“Here,” ve says, and searches up another video ve was in for him to watch. Ve sets it to load and puts it back into his lap. “Thirty bucks to watch it, though,” ve adds as ve stands up. Ve might be retired, but ve’s still due ver money for ver work when ve can get it.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Taemin says. “I’ll take you to dinner or something.” He wiggles a finger pistol at ver; ve leans down and pokes his half hard ween through his sweats before flouncing out of the room and back to ver peanut butter crackers.

**Author's Note:**

> #its a japanese porn called pro lesbian wrestlin or someth  
> #theres american versions too but u kno u still have to be Looking For It lmao  
> #anyway taem nuts and washes his lil hands and then comes and steals a pb cracker  
> #like how come u never mentioned u were a sex worker  
> #nd jungs like u mean besides the stigma??? nd taems like ye  
> #nd jungs like idk how come u havent told me about every single past job uve ever had in ur life  
> #nd taems like shit tru  
> #jung also tells minho taem found it but didnt watch it and minhos just like Lmao bc he always knew taem would be into some specific shit  
> #and then hes all smug bc now hes Remembering how he totes beat jung and won the whole thing nd jung just ://////  
> #nd challenges him to Fight ver in the cvs parking lot later that week  
> #they meet up there and just get ice cream instead and chill and arm wrestle a lil and its good  
> #and later later taem takes jung out to dinner and buys ver desert too and jungs all uwu wiggly and pampered  
> #taem steals ver fries and mumbles about how it wasnt That specific nd how hes into some way more specialized shit  
> #and jungs just like lmao


End file.
